


Love Is a Merry-Go-Round

by completelyhopeless



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony buys Pepper a carousel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is a Merry-Go-Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Iron Man, Tony/Pepper, Carousel](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/514721.html?thread=74971553#t74971553)_
> 
> This seemed like something Tony would do.

* * *

“I bought you something.”

Those words, from Tony, were dangerous, and Pepper, frowned as she heard them, looking up from her tablet and trying to decide how to handle this. She knew it wasn't good from the expression on Tony's face, but that wasn't anything different from usual. She just knew the look as _I'm excited you're gonna love this but really you won't because I've done something stupid and don't realize it._

She forced a smile. “What is it?”

“I can't show you here,” he said. “Come with me.”

“Tony—”

“Please, Pepper?” He did his best to look like a puppy, pleading, but Tony had never been innocent enough to pull that off. She sighed. She knew if she didn't deal with this right away, whatever new disaster Tony had created would just get more and more out of control.

“Alright,” she said, rising. “Show me this thing you got me.”

* * *

“Tony, tell me you didn't.”

He just grinned at her, and she almost groaned as he pulled her forward into the amusement park that he had apparently bought _for her._ For himself was what he really meant, because Tony was in so many ways still a child. She wouldn't have wanted an amusement park, and she shuddered to think of what Tony would do with this one—create an Iron Man theme, at the very least.

“You can't keep this. It's a lawsuit waiting to happen and—”

“And we can use an arc reactor to power it. Think of the publicity.”

She frowned. She hated when Tony's ideas almost sounded good. “No.”

He gave her a pout. She shook her head, but he kept pulling her along. “I told you I got you a present. I want you to see it before you judge it.”

She didn't say anything, but she knew whatever this present was, it wasn't a good idea. He led her over to the carousel and she stopped, staring up at it. “I... I think I know this place.”

“Yep. You came here as a little Pepper, pigtails and cute and—can I have pigtails sometime because that would be totally adorable and I want to indulge in a totally inappropriate fantasy—”

“Tony,” she said, and he leaned over to kiss her. She pushed him back. “What is this?”

“I bought you a carousel. An antique, unique beautiful and wonderful carousel just for my very own special lady. I know you like it because I saw pictures of you smiling here. So, what do you think? Did I do good?”

“You bought me a carousel.”

“You don't like it?” He asked, disappointed. “Oh, come on, Pepper. At least ride it before you say you don't like it.”

She knew they had to have a talk about boundaries and too much again, but it wasn't that she didn't like it. No, that wasn't it at all.

* * *

Pepper chose one of the carriages. She wasn't going to try and ride an actual carousel horse in her tight skirt and heels, though he would have enjoyed it. She wasn't sure he minded all that much. He kept trying to kiss her because this was a _make-out_ carriage.

She supposed if she didn't want to be kissed, she should have ridden a horse by herself.

“See?” Tony said as he wrapped his arm around her waist, snuggling close to her. “I didn't forget our anniversary.”

“Our anniversary was two months ago, Tony.”

“Oh.” He sat back and frowned, and she knew that look was him trying to remember what day it was. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I'm sure.”

“Really sure?”

“Really sure.”

He started to pout. “Well, obviously, I'm bad with dates. Here I thought I'd be early or on time for once. No, wait, I _am_ early for next year. I can count this toward that, right?”

“No.”

He watched her for a moment, and then he found another smile. “Admit it. If it was our anniversary, I'd have won. The carousel, the fun, the romance... I'd have done good.”

“Yes, Tony, you would have done good,” she agreed. _“If_ it was our anniversary.”

“It's like twelve percent of an anniversary, right?”

She gave in and laughed.


End file.
